Meeting
by Jade Ninja Fire
Summary: A long overdue meeting between father and son. Mentions of Saku/OC and Kaka/OC.


A/N: This story takes place during another story yet to be posted. There are some questions that I want answered and that his how the story was created, called Generations. Anyway, this is towards end of it and won't be published as a chapter because that story is from one of the OC's perspective. Please tell me if you are interested in reading the main story.

* * *

Darkness surrounded him; it was all he could see every direction he looked. Holding his hand in front of his face, he could barely make out the outline. A small speck of light suddenly appeared on the horizon. Within seconds it was just in front of him. A small fire illuminated the space around him. Looking around he realized he was in a forest. The fuzzy silhouette of a man slowly appeared.

"Is that you, Kakashi-kun?" The voice, the presence seemed familiar. As Kakashi approached, the silhouette became solid, more tangible with every step. The fire before the man blazed as Kakashi recognized him.

"So this is where you went…" Kakashi quickly moved forward, situating himself next to his father.

"Will you tell me your story?

"Well, it's long… so I'll need to take my time."

"That's fine."

Kakashi began. He told his father about his hubris and strict adherence to the code until it cost him the life of his best friend. Kakashi felt tears form as he remember his failure to complete that friends last request. His story plateaued into a pattern of long missions and short breaks until it took another downward turn with the death of the Yondaime Hokage, his substitute father. Again it plateaued near rock bottom for twelve years, ending when the Sandaime asked him to take a Genin team with Obito's youngest cousin and his only remaining connection to Yondiame. In retrospect, he quickly decided taking on Team 7 was the best thing he had ever done, if only for the fact that it meant becoming an acquaintance and, eventually, a friend and lover to Hikaru, his light. He continued with Sasuke leaving the village for what had been done to his brother, the event that really brought Hikaru and Kakashi together. Kakashi explained about the Akatsuki and their plans for Naruto. He finished his story with his proposal to Hikaru, just a few hours before his fight with Pain's Asura Path. As he finished, the forest fell into silence for a few minutes, the Hatake men staring into the flames.

"Father," Kakashi began, breaking the peace, "There's something I've always wanted to ask you… Why did you, the White Fang of the Leaf Village, ignore the code and abandon a mission to save your comrades? If you hadn't done that the village wouldn't have condemned you, you wouldn't have become so miserable," Kakashi paused, taking a deep breath,

"I wouldn't have become so bitter." Silence followed Kakashi's admission.

"It was hard on you wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but, now… even before I had this opportunity to speak with you, I know you did your best. I understand now that you broke the code to save everyone. It makes me proud to call you my father."

"Thank you, son. You have no idea how much that means to me. I'm glad we got to talk before you have to go."

"Go? Go where?" Sakumo stared into the fire, seeming lost in the flames.

"I'll finally be able to see your mother." Kakashi was thrown from his questioning. As far as he could remember his father had never mentioned his mother; neither had anyone else in the village.

"My mother?"

"If you have you have any of my things… there is a red chest. It has some of you mother's things.

"What good is that going to do? I'm dead." Sakumo continued as if Kakashi hadn't spoken,

"There are three other's. They belong to Nara Shikaku, Akimichi Choza, and Yamanaka Inoichi. Ask them and you'll find out why. Jiraiya may have some of her things too; he won't mind if you look through his things." Sakumo lifted his head to meet Kakashi's mismatched eyes. Slowly his hand lifted; gently he placed the tip of his finger on the top of Kakashi's scar. Sakumo's hand fell to cup Kakashi's clothed cheek,

"I hope your mother's been watching over you. I know she'd be so proud." Sakumo dropped his hand as he turned, seeming to answer a silent call. Sakumo's eyes tracked something in the darkness, yet, even with Kakashi's enhanced sight and smell he couldn't sense anything or anyone in the woods. Sakumo's gaze slid over Kakashi, settling on something behind him. Sakumo stood, walking towards Kakashi, as a light weight settled on Kakashi's shoulder. Two rings adorned the woman's left hand; one a small silver knot, the other a band with a ruby and an onyx gemstone flanking a small diamond. Both were small, and plain – perfect for a shinobi.

Kakashi turned; near his right stood a woman in Konoha's standard Jonin gear. She was pale enough to make Kakashi look tan, or maybe it was the obsidian eyes framed by matching shoulder length hair that made her seem so pale. Either way, she was beautiful. Her presence carried a grace and sadness that reminded him of Hikaru. Just to be sure, he glanced quickly back to his father. Seeing the look upon Sakumo's face, his suspicion was confirmed. This woman was his mother. Smiling softly she leaned forward to place a feather-light kiss on his temple.

"I'm here to take your father… and send you back." Her voice was filled with what he now knew to be a mother's love; he'd heard it so many times before, yet never directed at him.

"Wait, what? Back?"

"It's not your time." Sakumo closed the remaining distance in a few paces and placed his right hand over his wife's as his left reached for her right. Kakashi watched as their fingers intertwined, seeming to meld together perfectly.

Suddenly, a tingling sensation washed over Kakashi as a green light embraced him. As an invisible force pushed Kakashi away he gripped his father's hand in his left and his mother's in his right, completing the circle of the Hatake family.

"Go. We'll meet again, someday. In you world or ours." The last thing he saw before darkness consumed him for the second time that day was his father leaning in to wrap his mother in a protective embrace.


End file.
